cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WheatyTruffles/My Take On The Chapter K Story
So, here's how I think the story of the new Chapter K goes. Be aware, I go a bit overboard with this. :D For those who haven't played the songs (especially The Fallen Bloom), spoiler alert. ---- Holy Knight Once upon a time, there was an ancient land, divided between two separate clans. Funnily enough, within both clans lived a young princess, and for simplicity purposes, we'll call them Red and Blue. Even though they were from different clans that generally hated each other, the two were the best of friends, always hiding from their clans and playing in the forest together. They didn't care about the barriers attempting to separate them, as this was true friendship. Blue, having been raised in a very religious atmosphere, was religious herself, and she would pray at the sanctuary every day. One day, she decided to create a blessing that would link her and Red together, in an attempt to be friends with her forever. Sadly, while praying out loud, she was overheard by a member of her clan. He reported to the king that dear Blue was seeing Red behind their backs. The king, outraged at the thought of Blue being corrupted by a member of the other clan, readies his men and travels to the other kingdom, where Red lived. Meanwhile, Red's clan, who had no idea of what Red was doing or of the upcoming attack, was taken by surprise when the entire Blue army came and slaughtered them. Red, who hid from the attack, was forced to watch as her mom and dad, the king and queen of the Red clan, were killed, by her best friend's clan. Shocked, confused, and stricken, Red falls unconscious in the middle of the field. Red later wakes up, surprisingly untouched in her same hiding place. She gets up and sees the horrible scene around her. The Blue clan is gone, and they left the corpses of the entire Red clan littered across the castle grounds. Red, horrified, runs away, and she keeps running through the forest, tears running down her cheeks. Very deep in the forest, Red finds a strange cave. Intrigued, she walks through the cave, where deep in she finds an ancient codex. She opens the codex, and a new feeling spreads through her...anger. She suddenly thirsts for power. She grabs the codex and promises to avenge her clan's demise. Several years later, Red has used the advice in the codex to rebuild the Red clan, and she slowly kills off the Blue clan to regain power. The Red clan quickly overpowers the Blue clan, and Red herself becomes the queen of this clan, ruling with an iron fist and killing anyone who stands in her and the Red clan's way. Meanwhile, Blue, who thought her best friend was killed long ago by her father's rage, is shocked when Red rises as queen. She realizes, however, that Red is much different. She was no longer a kind and carefree friend, she was a tyrant that ruled with fear. Her father, who now only ruled over a very small amount of the land, still refused her to try and stop Red, as it would surely result in death. Blue, who wanted to stop Red and possibly knock some sense into her, slowly rallied troops behind her father's back in order to retaliate against the Red clan. After gaining enough help, she leaves her father a note saying "Farewell", and leads her army to Red's kingdom. They storm the castle, and although the Red clan has many more soldiers, Blue manages to slip through and find Red. She tries to stop her, to help her to be the friends they used to be. Red, however, is corrupted far beyond help, and Blue, having ran out of options, drew her sword. The two princesses then fought each other to the death. Although Blue was an expert with a sword, she hesitated too much, as all that she saw when she fought Red was her old friend. Red, however, had no such hesitation, and she quickly overpowered Blue. Red stunned Blue, and raised her sword, ready to finish her off. But at that moment, she remembered how they used to be friends, and at that moment she hesitated for the first time. Blue knew then what had to be done. Although she didn't want to, Blue forced herself to thrust her sword straight at the momentarily frozen princess. The sword ripped through, and Red died by her old friend's hands. The Red clan quickly crumbled at the defeat of their leader, and the land was freed at last. However, Blue felt no reason to celebrate. She walked across the battlefield, mourning all of the decisions that caused this. The blessing she spoke as a child did tie her and Red together, but in a much more terrible way than she had expected. Blue dropped her blood-soaked sword and fell to her knees. "This never should've happened...", Blue thought. She and Red were supposed to be friends forever. But in the end...they were never meant to be after all. That night Blue had nightmares, about death, destruction and tyranny. She watched as nameless soldiers died all around her, in a courtyard stained in blood and lit only by moonlight. She wished for it to stop, she just wanted to escape...and then Red appeared in front of her, smiling. The scenery changed from the bloodied courtyard to the forest that she and Red had always gone to when they were little. The sun rose over the moon, and all of the dying soldiers disappeared. Blue immediately ran to Red and hugged her, and Red hugged back. Excited to see each other again, they spent the entire day together, hanging out and talking with each other underneath the sun. They read to each other, walked across the forest together, and even played a short, fun game of tag. It felt great, Blue thought. It was almost as if nothing ever happened. She and Red stayed until the sun began to set, and at that moment Red began to fade away. Blue began to panic, but Red calmed her down. "Don't worry...", she said. "We will always be together, in our memories, and in our spirits." As Red faded completely, the whole world began to fade as well, until Blue could see nothing. And then... She woke up. Blue looked around frantically, but Red wasn't there. However, she felt more settled. She remembered Red's words in the dream, and kept them close. She promised at that moment that she and Red would be connected forever, connected in spirit. As Blue grew older, her memories of Red never faded. Except, they weren't bad memories. They were memories of a friend, a special friend that she would do anything for. A friend that would be eternally connected with her. ---- Thanks for the positive feedback, guys! Here's a new ending for you guys, as requested by Kht48 to add an extra segment on Music. The Eternity of Us. As brought up by DocWeldin, yes, there is a possibility that I will cover the story of Cytus itself. I really enjoy writing these stories, so it's definitely very possible. However, I'm not doing it at the moment. I do have work I need to do (I have a summer job), so making another story is out of the question for now. However, I'm not just going to leave you guys hanging. My two month anniversary since my very first edit on this Wiki is coming up at the end of July (it feels like so much more, I've gotten so much done), so it's likely that if I do create "My Take On Cytus Alive's Story", it will be then. Hope things go well enough that I can pull this off. But hey, looking at the bright side, English class next year will be a cakewalk because of this. xD Category:Blog posts